


Be Safe

by szm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's family, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles' Mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was just an argument, not even an original one. The kind two people keep on having because neither of them is prepared to back down.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What the hell, Derek? Dude, are you trying to get yourself killed? You couldn’t have waited all of the two minutes it would have taken me and Scott to get there? No, because apparently being the Alpha means never having to follow the plan!”<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Safe

It was just an argument, not even an original one. The kind two people keep on having because neither of them is prepared to back down.

“What the hell, Derek? Dude, are you trying to get yourself killed? You couldn’t have _waited_ all of the two minutes it would have taken me and Scott to get there? No, because apparently being the Alpha means never having to follow the plan!”

Derek started walking away from Stiles in the vain hope that the teen would take it as a dismissal get into his car and drive away. No such luck of course. Stiles followed continuing the rant without a break and following Derek into the subway station. “It was fine,” said Derek flatly trying not to wince, his shoulder was mostly healed now but it was still sore Stiles didn’t need the extra ammunition.

“Fine!” repeated Stiles, throwing his hands up as if he couldn’t believe Derek. “At no point is you going up against god knows how many Chimera without any backup ‘fine’. What would have happened if they’d _killed_ you?” Derek opened his mouth to respond but Stiles had built up momentum by this point and just kept going. “I’ll tell you, I would have had to tell Isaac and he probably would have _cried_ , man. I do not deal well with crying puppies! Erica would have blamed me forever, don’t even pretend that she wouldn’t. Scott would have blamed himself, like anyone needs a more mopey Scott McCall. You selfish…”

“It’s almost like you care, Stiles,” interrupted Derek eventually with a smirk he didn’t really feel, “I’m touched.”

“Fuck you,” replied Stiles without any real heat. He suddenly looked scared, big hazel eyes that are going to be the death of Derek one day. “You should have waited.”

“Stiles,” said Derek unsure what to do with a scared Stiles. Annoyed Stiles is a lot easier. “There were only two of them, and we couldn’t risk them getting back to whatever sorcerer made them.”

“You _didn’t know_ how many there were,” shouted Stiles. “And what _we_ are you talking about. It was just you, like always! I know I’m just the useless human, but you could have waited for the wolves at least. Scott was with me and Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were less than 10 minutes away. Hell, even if you’d called _Peter_ …”

“You’re not useless,” interrupted Derek quickly. “You’re just, more breakable than me.”

“Right,” said Stiles his voice dripping with sarcasm. “You’re invincible. Because I haven’t noticed the way you’re holding your left shoulder. Broken bone?”

“Not anymore,” replied Derek. “Which is the point. You don’t heal, and we need to find the person who’s creating these things. We don’t have time for you to have an irrational meltdown.”

Stiles’ expression was ugly. “Irrational! I was worried about you, you asshole!”

“Well don’t. I’m fine,” Derek turned away from Stiles again, desperate to get some space. But he could still hear Stiles mumbling to himself.

“… such a jerk. I’m sick of them treating me like I’m worthless just because I don’t sprout hair every full moon.”

“For god’s sake, Stiles!” shouted Derek spinning back round. He was tired and in pain and he could imagine what would have happened if Stiles had been there when those things attacked. “Forgive me for not wanting to see you ripped apart!”

“I’m not an idiot!” Stiles shouted back. “I was with Scott, and you were there. I wouldn’t have taken them on directly, by myself. Because that kind of idiotic idea is your gig. But just because I’m human doesn’t mean I’m helpless. I can help!”

“You do help, we wouldn’t have found them without you. I don’t think humans are helpless…”

“Right, of course you don’t,” scoffed Stiles.

“My Mom was human,” said Derek. “And two of my cousins, and my little sister. So don’t tell me what I think.”

The silence was deafening, and Derek wished he could snatch the words back. They didn’t do this. Derek didn’t talk about his family. Stiles didn’t talk about his Mom. Everything that Derek knew of her (not much) came from Scott and the things Stiles didn’t say.

After a few minutes that felt like a lifetime Stiles spoke. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to get hurt, I can’t…”

“I know. Me too,” Derek interrupted so Stiles wouldn’t have to say it and he wouldn’t have to hear it. Stiles nodded and didn’t meet Derek’s eyes.

“I’m going to do more research on our Chimera problem. I’ll text you.”

And with that Stiles was gone. Derek heard his jeep start up and drive away. His shoulder ached and his heart was beating way too fast. But everyone was okay. Stiles was still mad but he’d get over it. Everyone being alive at the end of the day was pretty much all Derek asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be part of a longer story, if I can work out some things. *pokes the plot-bunny*


End file.
